Lab Rats Season 5
by potterhead516
Summary: What happens to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo after they are separated? What is the new adventure Davenport has planned out for Bree and Chase, and what will Leo and Adam do at the Academy! Hope you guys like my first fanfic!
1. Intro

Hey guys, this is potterhead516! So I kind of have this obsession over Lab Rats, and just got finished with Season 4 and I found out that they canceled Season 5. I was really mad because (spoilers ahead) Tasha was pregnant and the team had to split up! So after a few days of being really mad, I decided to write a fanfic about what would happen next, and I thought this was a really good idea, so here I am, starting a new fanfic. This story going to be pretty long, so bear with me and I'll try to update as often as I can.  
So, about this story. I'm going to do chapters from Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's point of view, and the story's planned to be really long. I'm really excited to do this, and I'm always open to suggestions, like new people to add or plot ideas.  
If you like the story, please comment! Thanks!  
BTW, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY GO TO DISNEY SINCE THIS IS THEIR SHOW.


	2. Chapter One (Bree)

**Hey guys! So, I've been trying to get this first chapter out as soon as I can, so here it is! :) Also, A couple of you guys have been asking if I have seen Lab Rats Elite Force. I've seen the trailer, but I haven't seen it yet. I plan on it, though! Hope you guys like the first chapter!**

Chapter 1- New Mission (Bree)

I woke up with my head on the back of my capsule, which usually was a bad thing, because whenever I woke up like this, it meant that my students have pulled a prank on me, again, by tying my head to the back of the capsule. Why do they do this to me, anyway?! Have they met Chase?!  
Then I remembered; I was at home in Mission Creek. Stepping out of my capsule, I could see that Chase was already up, probably upstairs eating Tasha's leftover pancakes from last night, he had loved those.  
I yawned, walking into the bathroom, and screamed.  
My face was a nightmare: red and puffy from crying last night. Just remembering last night brought tears to my eyes, but I forced them down, not wanting anymore red or puffy cheeks.  
It all started when Mr. Davenport came downstairs and broke to us the news that we would have to be broken up. Leo and Adam volunteered to go back to the Bionic Academy to oversee things there, and Chase and I had to stay behind. Chase and I were strong for Leo and Adam, but as soon as they left, we were sobbing. It was the first time I had ever seen Chase cry.  
Back in the moment, I tried to use makeup to mask the red on my cheeks, but my eyes were still puffy and bloodshot. I sighed, putting the brush down. It was no use, and Chase probably looked the same upstairs.  
I shrugged and left the bathroom, picking out my clothes for the day on Mr. Davenport's cyber desk. I set the clothes- a plain blue shirt and jeans, with my usual shoes- to my capsule and I set the timer for ten seconds. Pressing start, I raced over to my capsule and shut the door so my clothes could be changed.  
Ten seconds later, I stepped out of my capsule, French braided my hair, and dragged myself over to the elevator, pressing the button for the main level.  
The usual elevator music came on, Mr. Davenport singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. I laughed a little, remembering when Mr. Davenport had made it. He had spent almost his whole day creating sings for his album: Donald Davenport Nursery Rhymes.  
Of course he only had one person buy it, and it was Tasha (she was pretty much forced to).  
As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, I was engulfed in the smell of leftover pancakes.  
"Hey, Bree!" Chase called in a friendly tone. I was relieved to see that his face was just like mine.  
"Hi," I grumbled.  
"Where's Adam? Do you think he wants ketchup on his pancakes again?" Tasha called from the pantry.  
"He left, remember?" I reminded Tasha. She stood there with her hand on the ketchup bottle for a while.  
"Right," she said sullenly. I stole a sideways glance at Chase, who was sitting at the island, eating his pancakes really fast, as if he was trying to not think about something. I could take a wild guess what.  
"Can I have some pancakes, Tasha?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"With the usual?" Tasha pulled her hand out of the pantry, turning around and grinning at me. I grinned back, nodding.  
Tasha, smiling now, piled a few pancakes on a plate, and pulled out some whipped cream and syrup. She squirted both onto the pancakes, and slid the plate over to my seat. I sat down, grabbed a fork, and took a bite.  
"Delicious!" I mumbled through a mouthful of pancake, syrup and whipped cream.  
"But definitely not healthy," Chase added to the end of my sentence.  
Tasha, Chase and I laughed, just as Mr. Davenport walked into the room.  
"Hey guys, what's so funny?" he asked, pulling a pancake off the griddle and dropping it almost instantly from the heat.  
We all laughed harder, and Chase stopped laughing for a second to gasp out: "That!"  
Mr. Davenport scowled at us. "Very funny. Bree, Chase, we need to discuss your new mission, so head downstairs once you are done eating."  
"Okay!" I exclaimed, exchanging excited glances with Chase. Tasha smiled at her husband, and walked off, only to run back to turn off the griddle.

"We don't want the house on fire again!" Tasha muttered to herself. I stifled a laugh as I remembered the time Mr. Davenport set the house on fire while trying to iron his favorite shirt.

As soon as Tasha left, Douglas rushed into the room, holding a duffel bag, looking behind at Tasha with a confused expression on his face. He looked back at Chase and I, and asked:

"What's with her?"

"Probably a mood swing from her pregnancy," Chase responded.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I questioned him as he stuffed a blanket into his bag.

"The Academy. I got a call from Perry saying that Adam tried to light another student on fire with his heat vision. Why does Donnie keep sending him there unsupervised?" Douglas added that last part to himself.

"Well, Perry's there," I pointed out.

"Like that's going to do any good. She'll probably just laugh and yell: 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'" Douglas rolled his eyes.

"Why did Davenport make her his head of security, then?" I challenged him.

"A question I've been asking myself for months," Douglas responded. "Anyway, I'm going to stay there for a little while- help Adam and Leo watch over the students. The only thing that's been keeping me away is Perry-" Douglas shuddered. "But I think they need mature adult to handle things there, this has gotten out of hand."

I shrugged and swallowed, finishing the last of my leftover/new pancakes as Douglas grabbed his bag and raced out of the door.

Turning to Chase, I asked him: "What do you think our new assignment is going to be on?"

"I don't know," Chase admitted. "I thought at least he might tell me, I'm usually his plus one in things like this."

"Well, at least we are going to know now," I reminded him, sitting and waiting on my bar stool as he grabbed more and more pancakes. "How can you even eat that many pancakes?" I asked him, bewildered, after a few minutes of silence. I had only eaten three.

"I don't know, I guess it's just a boy thing," Chase said absentmindedly, stuffing even more pancakes into his mouth.

"Well, hurry up, because I really want to know what this new mission is all about," I snapped at him.

Chase threw me a dirty look. "It's not my fault I'm a slow eater. And if it's that important to you, then just go downstairs and start the meeting without me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on, Bree. I know we are both really upset about Adam and Leo, but they're gone now, so we can't go on being grouchy and snappy to each other, when it's obvious that we won't see each other again for a long time. It's time we accept that, and move on, until we do see them again," Chase told me, eyes swelling with tears as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly.

"Me too," he admitted. "So, want to head downstairs?"

"Thought you'd never ask," I grinned.

Chase and I stood up and walked to the elevator. Okay, maybe not walked, more like raced. As soon as we got into the elevator, pressed the unlabeled button at the bottom of the elevator panel, which meant the lab, and we started our descent with the usual butterfly stomach feeling.

"So, now do you know what the mission is going to be about?"

Chase glared at me. "Why do you have to keep asking that?"

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Chase looked stumped. I smiled innocently at him.

Just then, the elevator doors slid open, revealing Mr. Davenport racing around the lab.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport, what's up?" Chase strode into the lab.

"I'm up. I'm awesome!" Mr. Davenport said, smiling like he did whenever his ego took over. He sat down, and gestured for us to do the same.

I pulled Leo's old 'Mission Specialist' chair over, and took a seat in it, crossing my legs and leaning back. Chase sat on the floor, leaning back up against Leo's desk.

"So, what's our new assignment?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, to start off, remember my Space Colony that Krane ruined?" Davenport asked.

"Yep," I replied. I could remember only too well. When we thought Krane was dead, he really wasn't, and snuck onto Mr. Davenport's Space Colony in another galaxy.

"Well, I told the president about it, and he seemed really interested. I think that after sending tons of astronauts into space with no success, he felt that he needed some space success, so when my colony came along-" Davenport smiled and pointed to himself, "he got really excited and accepted it right away. He also screamed of joy, broke his #1 President mug by chucking it out the window, and trampled his flags." Mr. Davenport grimaced. I stifled a laugh and determinedly tried to not look at Chase.

"Anyway," Mr. Davenport continued, "The President granted me permission to fix the colony. I only have one problem, the architects and builders I hired quit on me. Something about me being too bossy? You guys don't think I'm too bossy do you?"

"Oh yeah, not at all," Chase muttered.

"I knew you'd understand," Mr. Davenport said delightedly. I tried not to laugh. "So, since the people quit, I haven't the slightest idea how to build, so…"

"And?" I asked Mr. Davenport, excited, seeing where this was going.

"I need you and Chase to go and rebuild it," Mr. Davenport finished.

"Yes!" I squealed. "I accept!"

"It wasn't a choice," Mr. Davenport corrected me.

"Oh," I responded. "Whatever! I'm still going! Vacation in space! Woo hoo!" Chase looked as excited as I felt.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting! I'm going to get to finally be able to build something in peace without Adam knocking it down! And I am counting the time her turned me into Spike and making me destroy the molecule Sabrina and I made!" Chase cried, excitedly.

"Okay, I'll bring up the photos that I just had my satellite orbiting the space colony take, so you guys can analyze the damage," Mr. Davenport told us seriously. He typed for a few seconds, and projected the image onto the TV.

"Wow, that looks pretty destroyed," I exclaimed softly.

"Yeah," said Chase. "That could take years to repair!"

"Yes, I know, but since there's nobody there to distract you, you should get it done pretty fast." Davenport reassured us.

"Speaking of no one," Chase started, staring at the TV. "Did you send someone there before us?"

"Of course not!" Mr. Davenport cried exasperatedly. "What makes you think that?"

"Her," Chase said, pointing to a tiny dot on the screen.

"What the- how can you see that?" Mr. Davenport asked Chase, zooming in on the dot.

"Microscopic Vision, Douglas unlocked a new ability for me while you were taking your daily hour long shower that hogs all of the warm water," Chase responded.

"Douglas!" Davenport called.

"Too late, he's gone, back to the academy. Something about Adam setting a student on fire…"

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Well, your new ability is beside the point. It looks like you're right-"

"Of course I'm right! I'm the smartest man on Earth!" Chase interrupted. Davenport and I frowned at him.

"It looks like you're right, there really is a girl there." Davenport continued. "But that's not all, she's not human," Davenport whispered, shocked. "Look at her, she's a blur, like Bree when she's superspeeding! That girl is bionic!"


	3. Chapter Two (Adam)

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long since the last upload! I've been really busy lately, but now I'm back and I'll try to update more often ;) Hope you like my new chapter!**

Chapter 2: How to Light a Fellow Bionic Person on Fire (Adam)

Hi random people who aren't bionic! This is Adam, your new audio book reader!

[Adam! Get to the point!]

Sorry, that was Leo. He originally gave me the idea to do this. Right little buddy?

[Adam!]

Whatever. He started this journal to report what life was like was here without Bree and Chase, and I tried too, but my writing was really hard to read and I don't know how to spell, so… [chuckles] Leo gave me this idea to start and audio journal. So that's what you are listening to right now.

Anyway, to the point. I guess I should start off right when we got to the the academy.

I stepped into our bedroom, Leo on my heels. I sighed and smiled. It felt so good to be home. Behind me, I heard Leo sigh too, and dash over to his bed on the couch, and collapsed on it. He laughed and pulled up his favorite gray blanket, and pulled out his PSP from his bag and started playing it almost immediately.

"Leo! We're supposed to be watching the students- I mean- bionic heroes." I told Leo.

Leo looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Come on Leo, we're alone in this now. We have to start becoming more responsible sometime. Oh, who am I kidding? I hate being responsible!" I laughed, and Leo nodded.

"That's more like the Adam I know," he responded.

I grinned at him. "Well, since it's getting late-" I started just as my best friend Bob walked into the room.

"Hey, Adam!" Bob exclaimed.

"Bob!" I cried, pulling him into a very tight hug.

"Hey, watch it there, big buddy," Bob said to me. "You're hugging me too tight."

"Sorry. I'm glad to see you, Bob," I told him.

"Wait… We're missing someone…" Bob said spreading his hands out cautiously. He looked around and locked eyes with Leo.. "I see Leo… Wait! Where's my Breeze?"

I was confused, but Leo rolled his eyes. "What's your Breeze?" I asked.

"Bree's my breeze," Bob explained.

"But Bree isn't a breeze, she's a human!" I told Bob, shaking my head.

"Yeah, that's true, but that's my nickname for her." Bob said.

"Got it."

"Honestly, Adam, you can be so clueless sometimes!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, not sometimes, that's me everyday," I laughed. Bob laughed along with me. It felt so good to be back at the academy, but as much as I disliked Chase and Bree sometimes, I loved them too. They were my siblings and it felt as if a whole part of me was missing.

"So where is Bree?" Bob asked again, causing Leo and I to explain the whole story.

"Well, Adam was right, it is getting late," Leo clued for Bob to leave after an hour of explaining.

"But I was suggesting that we should throw a welcome home party-"

"Into your capsule," Leo cut me off, grunting as he used his bionic arm to push me into my capsule. I fell into the capsule and hit my head in the hard glass. The door behind me closed. Leo waved goodbye to Bob, so I did too. Bob left.

"Cue soothing meditation music," I whispered. I watched Leo slip his arm capsule onto his arm and pull his blanket over himself. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the door closing behind Bob.

I woke up in the morning to Leo hammering on my capsule door, screaming something at me that I couldn't hear because the capsule was soundproof. I shrugged at him and tried to go back to sleep. Leo rushed away. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes right when Leo started pounding on the door again.

I frowned. Leo pounded harder.

"What?" I cried, knowing full and well that he couldn't hear me.

Leo held up a jar of peanut butter. My eyes opened wide and my mouth started watering. Ever since my experience with Douglas's dog, Otis, I have had a thing for peanut butter.

I threw the door open, sending Leo flying across the room and into a wall, yanked the peanut butter from him, and sat down at the island in our kitchen and started eating.

"Ugh, did you have to do that?" Leo groaned, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Yep," I said, grinning.

"Why?" Leo asked, walking over and tried to take the peanut butter from me.

"Leo, do you know me? Number one: because I enjoy flinging people across rooms, and number two, because you had peanut butter and I wanted it then and now," I told him matter of factly.

[You call that a thing for peanut butter? I think you are obsessed!]

Leo, I'm trying to tell a story, here! Be quiet! Anyway, I was eating the peanut butter, and Leo, you know what happens when I'm eating peanut butter and someone takes it from me-

[Yes, you go crazy and your bionics glitch!]

Right, Leo. So that's what happened. I was sitting there, minding my own business when Jonah, the academy's toughest and meanest (if you don't count Sebastian) student, marched into the room.

"Adam, did you take my peanut butter?"

"Um, no, why would I have your peanut butter if I have my own?" I was confused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo blush and start edging away. I wondered what that meant.

"Your guilt is written across your face!" Jonah growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That peanut butter jar has my name on it!" Jonah exclaimed. I looked on the lid. On the top, it said 'This Peanut Butter Jar is the Exclusive Property of Jonah Krane.'

"What does exclusive mean?" I asked.

"It means ONLY MINE!" he yelled.

"Come on now, guys, it's only peanut butter! It's stupid to fight over that!" Leo told us.

"Give me my peanut butter!" Jonah screamed and lunged for me. He grasped the peanut butter and fell to the floor. However, since he has the weight of roughly a 500 pound gorilla, the peanut butter went with him.

"Give it back!" I roared as my bionics started to glitch.

Jonah didn't realize what was going on. "No, it's mine." He stuck a finger in and licked it off.

"Jonah, you're acting like a three year old baby throwing a temper tantrum! Can't you see what's about to happen?" Leo tried to tell him, but he just shook his head.

"GIVE ME THE PEANUT BUTTER!" I yelled, louder this time.

"Jonah, give it to him!" Leo cried desperately.

"No!" Jonah said, stubbornly.

"ARGH!" I cried, and my eyes starting heating up. A few seconds later, my heat vision shot at Jonah. He was set on fire. It was actually kind of funny, after he took-

[Adam! Keep telling the story!]

Sorry. Anyway, he was on fire. The fire alarm went off. Jonah started screaming.

"Now look what you've done, idiot!" Jonah yelled, trying to calm down the fire by blowing on it.

I stood there in shock. Leo laughed, but looked worried. Just then, Perry came in with a fire extinguisher.

"Alright, where's the fire, who did it, and who do I need to take to the hospital?" she asked, eyes us carefully. Leo pointed at Jonah.

Perry sprayed him with the fire extinguisher. "Is that all? Can I go back to playing in the litter box with Mr. Whiskers?"

"We did not need to know what you do in your spare time!" Jonah said. Perry frowned. I took this as an advantage and grabbed the peanut butter from Jonah, and before he could react, I ran away, laughing.

This made me think of the pranks I used to play on Chase. I missed my little punching bag. I looked down, sadly, at the peanut butter jar, and ran into someone. I looked up, but as soon as I looked up, I got hit in the head.

"Ow," I said, and fell back into a world of darkness.


	4. Chapter Three (Chase)

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow updates- I've been really busy recently.I'm already working on the next chapter so I should be finished pretty soon! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!**

Chapter 3: The Launch (Chase)

Today was the day. We were in the limo, Bree and I, on the way to the launch site. Mr. Davenport was up in the front playing with the windows, which is ironic because when Leo went to the other dimension, that's what the other Mr. Davenport liked to do. I almost had enough nerve to laugh.

I didn't laugh, though. We were all very tense and nervous. We had been to the space station before, but our flight on the way back kind of ruined the experience for us. Now, Bree and I were just worrying that something like that could happen again. Even my math calculations couldn't predict what was going to happen. I didn't tell the others that, though. I needed to stay strong for them. _What we need is a special ability that lets us see into the future,_ I told myself. My brain, or rather, my bionic chip, was starting to whir with data and info on how we could do that.

"That might work," I said outloud.

"Oh, thank you, Chase. See, Bree? Chase thinks that my flying bionic might work!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed crossly.

I snapped back to life at the mention of my name. I looked over at Bree, who was looking at me skeptically.

"Oh, no, I was talking to myself," I explained to Mr. Davenport.

"Oh, and you couldn't have just gone along with it to make me look good?" Mr. Davenport snapped. Bree rolled her eyes and sighed, as if his ego was not worth trying to fix.

"Not really, no," I laughed.

Mr. Davenport, who had been glaring behind at us both from the passenger seat, turned around and crashed back into his seat. The door window that separated the front from the back closed.

"So," I said to Bree. "Do you think we're going to get another flight like that?"

"No, I don't think so," she told me solemnly. "If they were going to, I think that we would know. We have security cameras on the ship, and alarms, and if someone unauthorised gets on, we could see them through the cameras and alarms would have sounded through the lab, academy, and Davenportia's control center."

"How do you know all this?" I asked her, astonished. How could she know all this when I didn't even know what the new ship even looked like?

"I broke into Davenport's cyberdesk," she said with a sly smile on her face.

"What a rule breaker you are!" I wagged my finger at her, then let it drop, laughing. "Oh, who am I kidding, we've all done it."

"Yeah, like the time you discovered you molecularkinesis?" Bree told me.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Didn't I send that tool we needed for the space mission into space?" I asked, smiling as I remembered the mission.

"Yeah, something like that," Bree giggled. "And here we are, going into space again. I think we'd be sick of it by now."

"We probably will be by the time we get back from Davenportia," I reminded her. "And we'll be pretty lonely."

"Well, if we find that other bionic person like we're meant to we won't be as lonely," Bree reminded me.

Right, the mysterious bionic girl. Besides our 'rebuilding Davenportia' mission, Mr. Davenport also gave us a secret mission that the president couldn't know about: the 'find the unauthorized bionic girl' mission.

I had tried to find her on the internet, but she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she had never existed.

Mr. Davenport tapped on the glass that he had just closed and slid it open.

"We're here," he said, pointing at a rocket that seemed like it had just materialized out of thin air.

I stared at it. It was pretty much like the one we had before, but since this one was made by the president, it was covered in patriotic colors, and by Davenport's request, a giant blown up picture of his own face.

"Do you like it?" Davenport asked, smiling.

"I wouldn't go straight to like," I said, and Bree groaned.

A few minutes later, we were suited up and ready to go, and cameras broadcasting to the entire word were rolling.

"Hello, world," I stated, always a good way to start.

"Hi mom!" Bree called into the camera. I glared at her. "What? I've always wanted to do that."

"Anyway, today, as you have probably heard, we are going into space to re build Davenport Industry's first space colony. We are suited up and ready to go now, and we will get back to you when we take off." I finished, and the camera man walked away to report on something else. I looked back at Mr. Davenport, who was crying.

"It's okay, Mr. Davenport! We'll text you!" Bree said, and we silently agreed that we wouldn't do that. She hugged him for one last time, then super-speeded away, leaving Mr. Davenport with me.

"Um, yeah, I'll text you," I said.

"Two of my children gone!" he sobbed. I grimaced and ran away after Bree.

I found Bree at the loading dock.

"How was he?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently at me. I frowned at her.

"Thanks for leaving him with me," I said, sticking out my tongue at her. The camera man walked up to us.

"We're rolling," he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh. Ok. Hello again!" I called into the camera.

"Hi mom!" Bree exclaimed, waving and smiling at the camera.

"Will you _stop_ that!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Bree rolled her eyes. I turned back to the camera. "We're about to board the ship. I'm turning on my and Bree's face cams from our helmets right now, so you can see us." Me and Bree put on our helmets in synchronization and turned on our face cams. "Ok, here we go," I said, and Bree and I got on the ship.

We headed to the front, talking about the launching procedures, and sat down, strapped in, and turned on the ship.

"I'm turning autopilot on to Davenportia," Bree told me.

"Ok. Ready?" I asked Bree. She nodded. "Ok. T-10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

The rocket blasted off, and me and Bree got cooked in our chairs- not literally- but they were full of sweltering hot heat.

As soon as we were out of the atmosphere- which was pretty much one second in this ship- the heat died down. We could see Earth falling further and further behind us.

A tear glistened in my eye, but I shook it away. But soon I couldn't help it- I was sobbing. The Earth was no longer my home.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions, just comment and I'll be sure to take them! Thanks so much for supporting me so far!**

 **I also wanted to start doing Question of the Day, even though I don't update everyday, so it'll be Question of the Chapter ;)**

 **QOTC: Who's your favorite Lab Rats Character?**

 **AOTC: Douglas!**

 **Comment who your favorite Lab Rats character is! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **~ potterhead516**


End file.
